Ring Around The Rosie
by Ratt9
Summary: Terrified by a horror movie, Matsuda clings to L for support. Fluff.


It was late in headquarters, and L, Light, and Misa were all sitting on the couch watching some kind of horror movie. Matsuda was in the kitchen, though he didn't really want to be, but L had requested that he retrieve for him a bowl of caramel-coated popcorn, and he couldn't just say no to the sole provider of his salary.

Popcorn bowl in hand, Matsuda grudgingly returned to the dark room and set the bowl down in between L and Light.

"Thank you, Matsuda-san," L muttered. He appeared to be bored. This entire movie thing was Misa's idea of a date with Light, and, because of the handcuffs, L had to be dragged along.

Matsuda began to leave and head up to his room to catch up on the novel he was reading, but thne he paused for a moment to look up at the screen. It displayed a man and a woman feeling each other up in a bed, looking as though they fully intended on having sex. Then, the man's face suddenly contorted into the face of a terribly creepy-looking man. It kind of made Matsuda jump, and he heard Misa gasp.

_What the hell? _That couldn't be normal.

Apparently the woman in the movie thought so, too, for when the man had reverted back to how he had appeared earlier, she was visibly horrified. That's no surprise. After all, her boyfriend or husband or whatever had just transformed into some random scary-ass man in the middle of having sex.

"What's wrong?" the man in the movie asked.

"Nothing," the lady said, as though it had been completely normal. "Baby, let's not do this in my grandmother's bed."

_Um._

Now Matsuda was interested, though he really wished he wasn't, because horror movies usually turned him into a mess by the end of them. He, however, ignored this thought as he took a seat right next to L.

* * *

Fifteen minutes and six screams later, Matsuda was really beginning to get on L's nerves. He screamed when there were visions of porcelain dolls with severed heads. He screamed when the main character had a dream that her sister was hanging from the ceiling. He screamed at just about everything.

_God _that man was easy to scare.

The movie wasn't even actually very scary. Weird was more like it. There had to be something L could do to shut the man up.

* * *

Matsuda sat cowering on the couch, irritating all of those around him. He couldn't help it. This movie was _scary, _even though probably no one knew what the hell was going on because hardly anything it it was actually making any sense. It was just one of those movies that left you wondering, "Wait, what the fuck just happened?" Nonetheless, Matsuda couldn't help the fact that he was terrified.

A creepy little girl appeared right above the sleeping main character's face, and yet another scream escaped Matsuda's lips. This time, he heard L let out a sigh. Matsuda looked sheepishly around the room. Before he had the chance to apologize, L had outstretched his hand toward him, as though he was offering it to him. Matsuda wasn't sure what L's intention was, because the man wasn't even bothering to look at him, but, from the way his hand dangled limply from his relaxed wrist, it was almost as though...L was offering to hold his hand?

Matsuda didn't know what to do. Should he take L's hand? Should he ignore it? If he did choose to ignore it, would L get offended?

Matsuda's fear of the fictional man in the movie made the decision for him as yet another creepy scene came on. Without any more thoughts or considerations, Matsuda made a grab for L's hand and gripped it tightly. The next time something scared him, he squeezed L's hand rather than screaming. He liked the feel of it.

But then, holy _shit_, the scary man was going crazy. He was going after the two sisters, and it was full of demonic visions and terror. Matsuda all but leaped onto L, arms wrapped firmly around the detective's body, squeezing him as tightly as he was able. He kept his face buried in L's chest. He could feel the man tense up in his arms, but it didn't matter. L was safe. L was justice. L was untouchable, invincible.

After about a half a minute in that position, L finally muttered, "Matsuda-san. Would you please get off of me?"

Normally, Matsuda would have complied immediately. Tonight, however, he was more afraid of the movie than he was of L, so he shook his head. He really did not want to let go.

L sighed, and then readjusted himself to be in a more comfortable position. He put one arm around Matsuda, just for lack of other places for it to go, before taking another bite of popcorn. Matsuda was still refusing to uncover his eyes.

Matsuda ended up watching the rest of the movie like that, with his head buried in L's chest, only looking up occasionally.

The movie ended with the sister falling off the balcony and dying, only it turned out that she had already been dead for seventeen years so it didn't really matter anyway.

"Matsuda," L said, "the movie is over."

Matsuda looked up to see the credits rolling on the screen.

"O-oh, so it is."

L stared at him for a long few moments, expectantly. Suddenly, Matsuda realized what L was waiting for.

"Oh! Sorry!"

He promptly let L go, feeling still terrified yet embarrassed. L got to his feet, but before he could leave, Matsuda said, "Wait, Ryuzaki. Why did you let me do that?"

L turned to him and shrugged. "It kept Matsuda-san quiet."

Matsuda, for reasons he couldn't explain, felt disappointed. "J-just to keep me quiet?"

L's eyes pierced his own. "Yes, probably."

And then L walked away, leaving Matsuda with no idea what he meant by that. L was confusing, kind of like the movie.

* * *

Yes, I'm not actually dead after all. Surprise! I'm sorry I've been so idle, but for the past couple of months I've been spending almost all of my free time satisfying my obsession with the Columbine massacre, and fanfiction has kind of taken a back seat to that for a while. I'm not sure when I'll get back into the full swing of things, but I will eventually. :P

Anyway...this fluff piece was written a very long time ago. That's why it's not very good. I found it in my journal half-finished, so I typed it up and wrote in an ending (a pretty crappy ending, mind you). In my opinion it's kind of blah, but oh well.

Anyway, I do hope you enjoyed it, and I thank you for reading. Reviews, as always, make me a very happy person. It's good to make Ratt happy, yes? :D

~Ratt Kazamata, 12/15/2012

P.S: By the way, the movie they were watching is called "Ring Around The Rosie." It was one of the most "wtf" horror movies I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of horror movies.


End file.
